Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie
]] ]] ]] The Jungle Movie (often abbreviated as "TJM") is a term commonly used by the crew and the fans of Hey Arnold! to refer to the planned second movie inspired in the series. In fact The Jungle Movie, and not Hey Arnold!: The Movie, was the one which was supposed to be released as a theatrical feature, while Arnold Saves the Neighborhood originally was intended to be released on TV. The drafts of the movie were developed in 1998-2001, and a special one-hour episode "The Journal" was made to link the series to the movie, but after Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) turned out unsuccessful, Nickelodeon officials decided to cancel the project. Nickelodeon and Paramount own the rights to the film and the story, but there are no plans to put it into production. There is a slim chance the story may be released as a book or a graphic novel sometime in the future. Craig Bartlett still does not want to reveal the plot line completely, but much of it leaked through his chats. Plot line Arnold's name is revealed in the opening scene. A man comes to the door of the boarding house with a package for Arnold and he signs his full name. The whole class, who are now in the fifth grade, go to San Lorenzo in Central America after Arnold wins them an essay contest. However, Arnold has his own secret agenda to go look for his parents with the map that he found in "The Journal". Arnold meets the Green Eyes, the people his parents were helping. When Arnold was born he silenced all of nature (the erupting volcano); the Green Eyes have a design motif that is like a football head in all their architecture, etc. and when they see baby Arnold's head, they think he is divine. They are also impressed with Helga's ferocity. It makes the Green Eyes to semi-worship Arnold and Helga. The Green-eyes also think very highly of Miles and Stella, because they’ve all saved each other’s lives before, many times. La Sombra, a villain who was briefly seen in "The Journal" is a big character of the movie, he is Miles and Stella's nemesis. He is a mercenary treasure hunter and river pirate, who goes in disguise. La Sombra is after La Corazon, a fabulous jewel and a sacred relic of the Green-Eyed people, which is not to be seen in the light of day. Other important character of the movie is Eduardo, Miles and Stella's friend. In 2004 Craig Bartlett stated that after Arnold finds his parents he is going to stay with them, but in 2007 he said that they never decided whether Arnold had to stay in San Lorenzo. Arnold finally takes the next step in his relationship with Helga. While in the first movie she confesses her love for him, but Arnold dodges out of telling how he feel in return, in The Jungle Movie Arnold completes the conversation. Helga acts like she hates him again, but after they "get together" they realize that they are meant for each other. In the end of the movie they share a short kiss (they are in hurry), but Gerald interrupts them. When they make a lame excuse he says "Whatever you say". By that point probably most people would already notice what's going on between Arnold and Helga, and start tease them about it. People who go to San Lorenzo * Mr. Simmons, he teaches fifth grade now * Principal Wartz, he tugs along because he always wanted to go to Central America * Olga, she drives Helga crazy * Arnold, he is on his quest to find the answers to his parents' disappearance. At the time of the movie he turns ten. * Helga, she acts like she hates Arnold again. * Brainy, he is helping Helga to get her act together, and is thrown by her overboard a couple of times. In the middle of the story, Helga is fed up. She gives up completely, and Brainy kind of helps her back to life. * Rhonda, she totally freaks out in the jungle * Nadine, for her the jungle is like heaven: "There are 20,000 species of spider in San Lorenzo!" * Harold, he does his usual bullying stuff with Stinky and Sid. "I'm the boss and I say we're doin' it!" * Stinky * Sid * Eugene, he is jinxing it up like crazy getting allergic attacks, his legs puff up like balloons, he is nearly eaten by piranhas, etc. * Gerald, he interrupts Arnold and Helga's kiss in the end of the movie, and says "Whatever you say" at their lame excuse. Most other students of Mr. Simmons also participate in the trip, but Craig Bartlett has not mentioned them explicitly. External links * Save The Jungle Movie: "Site designed for people who want to send a message to Nickelodeon, that we want production on the second Hey Arnolod! movie, (a.k.a. The Jungle Movie) to resume" * Hey Arnold! — The Jungle Movie Fanmade Projects! community on Livejournal — Community in which you can also share your ideas, plot devices for The Jungle Movie fan project, and also a place to post/share all of your projects, whether they be for The Jungle Movie, the years after The Jungle Movie, The Patakis, and even the years after The Patakis. * Confirmed Notes About “The Jungle Movie” on Hey Arnold! - A Critical Analysis by Tendra * "Hey Arnold! Save The Jungle Movie!! 100,000 People!!" community on Facebook Fanfics with a plot close to The Jungle Movie :See also Fanfics about San Lorenzo * "The Jungle Fanfic" by MeganKoumori * "The Jungle Movie" by If Wishes Were Blue Skies * "Jaguars" by Cybra * "The Jungle movie fanfic" by WildAngel16 * "The Arnold and Helga Chronicles XVIII: Welcome to the Jungle" by Jake Collins (TheEyeShield) * "Chismes" by Number6 (in Spanish) * "My version of Hey Arnold! TJM" by Kisstriss * "Sentimientos ocultos parte 2" by Laura11 (in Spanish) * "Eres para mi" by Ratoncito82 (in Spanish) * "Proof" by PennyBlue * "The Jungle Movie" by Taylort * "Return to San Lorenzo" by SueKay-04 *"The Jungle: Journey to San Lorenzo" by OoOIzzyOoO Category:The Jungle Movie